wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon
Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon'' (ang. Third War of Armageddon)'' -''' Wojna tocząca się miedzy Imperium a największym Waaaagh! Orków jakie ludzkość widziała od stuleci o panowanie nad światem Armageddon. Konflikt toczy się w 998.41M rozpoczynając się dokładnie pięćdziesiąt siedem lat po Drugiej Wojny o Armageddon zakończonej odwrotem z planety przez pokonaną armię Orków na czele z jej przywódcą Ghazghkullem Uruk Thraką. Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon kosztowała obie strony ogromną ilość istnień z wszelakich organizacji, ugrupowań i band jak i samych cywilów. Mimo iż oficjalnie konflikt ten został uznany za zakończony wraz z opuszczeniem Armageddonu przez Ghazghkulla w rzeczywistości na planecie wciąż toczą się krwawe batalie między siłami Imperium próbującymi utrzymać kontrolowane przez siebie terytorium a nowo przybywającymi bandami Orków przyciągnięte zapachem wojny. Armageddon thumb|left|210px'Armageddon -' Świat przemysłowy należący do Imperium Człowieka, na którym rozegrało się kilka niezwykle krwawych i wyniszczających wojen przez, które świat wpadł w jak dotąd nieprzerwany cykl zniszczeń i odbudowy. Wiedząc, że zagrożenie ponownym konfliktem może pojawić się w każdej chwili, Władze Imperium poczynili przygotowania mających na celu zwiększyć możliwości obronne nie tylko świata, ale i całego podsektora Armageddon. Dowództwo Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej zostało przeniesione do Armageddon i żeby można było pomieścić większą liczbę różnego rodzaju okrętów znacznie bardziej rozbudowano doki i stocznie. Trzy zewnętrzne stacje monitorujące zostały założone na zewnętrznych odcinkach systemu gwiezdnego, nazwane na cześć trzech największych bohaterów Drugiej Wojny o Armageddon: Mannheim, Dante i Yarrick. W całej przestrzeni Armageddonu zostały rozsiane grawitacyjne pola minowe oraz nakazano zwiększenia liczby statków patrolującą system. Nawet pięćdziesiąt lat po ostatnim konflikcie, większość miast i infrastruktury wciąż była odbudowywana. Zwiększono również ilość pułków PDF-u na planecie pomimo zmniejszonego poziomu dziesięciny. Zmiany zostały dokonane również na najwyższych szczeblach władzy. Powołana została rada złożone ze członków wszystkich najważniejszych organizacji w Imperium na czele której stanął Generał Kurov. Armageddon powoli wracał do swej dawnej świetności, silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek jednak nawet ta nowa siła nie mogła przygotować planety na nadchodzącą falę zielonej furii. Dowódcy '''IMPERIUM : Komisarz Yarrick -''' Bohater Aramgedonu, który po zwycięstwie podczas Drugiej Wojny o Armageddon wyruszył polować na swojego nemezis. Niestety, w czasie bitwy o Golgotę został schwytany przez Ghazghkulla, który jednak go wypuścił. Po przybyciu na Armageddon przed rozpoczęciem Trzeciej inwazji, Yarrick został głównodowodzącym wszystkich sił Imperium na planecie. 'Generał Kurov -' Jeden z najbardziej utalentowanych dowódców w historii Imperium. Dowodził siłami Imperium podczas obrony miasta-ula Tartarus zarówno w Pierwszej jak i Drugiej Wojnie o Armageddon. Z uwagi na swoje doświadczenia i umiejętności został mianowany najwyższym członkiem rady Armegeddonu. Od 949.M41 do 978.M41 Generał Kurov był zaangażowany w serię kampanii przeprowadzanych na terenie Dżungli Równikowej Armageddonu w celu wybicia i sprowadzenia populacji dzikich Orków do poziomu niezagrażającego ludności Armageddonu. 'Admirał Parol -' Dowódca imperialnej floty ulokowanej w systemie Armageddon. Parol jest weteranem wielu kampanii i jest znany jako strateg i planista. '''Helbrecht - Wysoki Marszałek Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy. Dowodzi flotą Czarnych Templariuszy na Armageddonie, aby powstrzymać ewentualną inwazje Orków przed wylądowaniem na powierzchni planety. Grimaldus - Kapelan Czarnych Templariuszy. Grimaldus tuż po przybyciu na orbitę Armageddonu został mianowany Rekruzjarchą z woli swego zmarłego mistrza. Podczas gdy większość jego braci bitewnych miała toczyć batalię na orbicie planety jemu przypadła obrona miasta - ula Helsreach wraz z jedną kompanią Czarnych Templariuszy. Tu'Shan -''' Mistrz zakonu Salamander. Tu'Shan zna bardzo dobrze Armageddon, gdyż brał udział w Drugiej Wojnie o Armageddon. Mistrz Salamander jest uosobieniem wartości i ideałów wyznawanych przez synów Vulkana co pokazał chroniąc ludność Armageddonu przed wściekłymi Orkami i jest gotów zrobić to jeszcze raz. '''ORKOWIE : Ghazghkull Uruk Thracka -''' Jeden z najpotężniejszy Arcyhersztów jakich kiedykolwiek widziała galaktyka. Wielki Prorok Waaagh! nie przejął się zbytnio poniesioną porażką na Armageddonie. Wycofawszy się do swojej twierdzy w Sektorze Golgotha, Ghazghkull ponownie zebrał siły i przeanalizował to, czego nauczyła go jego pierwsza inwazja na ten świat. Orkowi bogowie wyjawili mu, że aby zniszczyć wroga, należy go najpierw dobrze poznać. A tocząc wojnę na powierzchni Armageddonu, Prorok Gorka i Morka dowiedział się, w jaki sposób Imperium reaguje na inwazję pokaźnych sił wroga. W ciągu kilku następnych lat Ghazghkull zawarł przymierze z potężnymi Hersztami, aby ci pomogli mu w nadchodzącej walce. Po ponownym zebraniu swojej armii Ghazghkull miał zamiar sprowadził na Imperium wojnę jakiej jeszcze Imperium nigdy nie doświadczyło. 'Gorsnik Magash -' Znany również jako Wielki Diabeł Gorsnik - Herszt orków z klanu Krfawych Toporów, który zgodził się wspomóc Ghazghkulla w ataku na Armageddon. 'Nazdreg Ug Urgrub -' Niewiarygodnie bogaty i przebiegł Herszt Złych Ksienżyców, który sprzymierzył się z Ghazgullem oddając mu do dyspozycji najcenniejsze wynalazki jego Mekaniaków. 'Orkimedes -' Jeden z największych Mekaniaków galaktyki, który wymyślił i skonstruował urządzenie teleportacyjne użyte później przez Ghazghkulla. Orkimedes był tak ważnym celem, że Imperium zdecydowało się wysłać na niego swoich zabójców z Officio Assasinorum. Puki co Ork pozostaje nieuchwytny. '''SIŁY GWARDII IMPERIALNEJ NA ARMAGEDDONIE : Siły Imperium stacjonujące na Armageddonie Milicja Popiołów - 5 regimentów Siły Obrony Planetarnej - 120 regimentów Łowcy Orków Armageddonu - 5 regimentów Stalowy Legion Armageddonu - 25 regimentów Legion Skazańców - 1 regiment Asgardiańscy Strażnicy - 2 regimenty Cadiańskie oddziały uderzeniowe - 15 regimentów Catachiańscy Wojownicy Dżungli - 3 regimenty Korpusy Śmierci - 5 regimentów Elisiańskie oddziały desantowe - 14 eskadr Joppalskie wzmocnione eskadry - 17 batalionów Legiony Ogrynów Krourku - 2 regimenty Minewrański Pancerny Legion - 3 legiony Mongloriański Legion Ogrynów - 1 regiment Mordiańska Żelazna Gwardia - 6 regimentów Noktańskie Siły Szturmowe - 6 regimentów Oddziały Phalanx - 11 regimentów Savlarskie Chemo-Psy - 6 regimentów Savlarscy Chemo-Jeźdźcy - 2 regimenty Semtexiańscy Bombardierzy - 9 batalionów Szturmowcy - 18 kompanii Zouvańscy Harcownicy - 4 brygady Prolog Od 945 do 959 M41 Imperium otrzymywało liczne raporty o małych nalotach i atakach na bazy i posterunki Imperium, które osobiście dowodził Ghazghkull Thraka.Następnie w 962.M41 imperialna baza wojskowa na Buca III została unicestwiona przez pociski wystrzelone z bazy Orków ukrytej na asteroidzie. Asteroida weszła do systemu z głębokiego kosmosu i ominęła wszystkie czujniki Imperium,. W 972.M41 imperialny agro-świat Chigon 17 został opanowany przez potężną siłę Orków rzekomo pod dowództwem Ghazghkulla. Pomimo faktu, że obrońcy Gwardii Imperialnej byli dobrze wyposażeni w czołgi i inne pojazdy, zostali pokonani przez Orków w długiej kampanii partyzanckiej, która sprawiła, że imperialna obrona była zupełnie bezużyteczna. Imperium dotarło na świat, ale odkryło, że Orkowie zniknęli przed ich przybyciem. Podczas ataku zielonoskórych na Piscinę IV Orkowie wykorzystali urządzenie dzięki któremu mogli w ciągu jednej chwili teleportować swoje oddziały na powierzchnię planety. Stacjonujące na planecie siły Imperium zostały zupełnie zaskoczone. Świat nie został całkowicie opanowany przez Orków za sprawą Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów, którzy z niewiadomych przyczyn stacjonowali na Piscinie IV. Mimo iż Mrocznie Anioły poniosły ciężkie straty, zdołali odpierać Orków na tyle długo by na powierzchni planety zdołały dotrzeć pozostałe jednostki Mrocznych Aniołów. Świat został ocalony a przynajmniej na jakiś czas gdyż walka o Piscinę IV wciąż trwała. Takie scenariusze rozgrywały się praktycznie w całym sektorze i za każdym razem kończyły się podobnie. W ciągu ostatnich 48 godzin Armageddon otrzymał transmisje z ponad dwudziestu planet Imperium. Ataki rozprzestrzeniają się w promieniu pięciuset lat świetlnych. Wszystko wskazuje na inwazję Orków przeprowadzoną jak dotąd na niespotykaną skalę. We wszystkich przypadkach atakujący Ork pojawili się na planecie bez ostrzeżenia i wykorzystali element zaskoczenia na swoją korzyść. Adeptus Administratorum odnotowało już utratę co najmniej siedmiu słabo zaludnionych światów a liczba ta najprawdopodobniej będzie rosła. Komisarz Yarrick dowiedziawszy się o poczynaniach Ghazghkulla oraz jego następnym celu jakim był Golgota. Arcyherszt miał zamiar podbić ten górniczy świat, żeby wykorzystać jego zasoby i populację do produkcji amunicji. Wykorzystując technologię teleportacji oraz swoje Garganty Ghazghkull zamienił obrońców w krwawą miazgę. Komisarz Yarrick na czele ze swoim szwadronem Banebladów przybył na planetę w kulminacyjnym momencie największej bitwy jednak tylko po to by jego czołgi zostały szybko okrążonym przez Motóry Orków z klanu Wrednych Słoń i sukcesywnie niszczone przez maszyny Orków. Yarrick został pojmany jednak Ghazghkull postanowił wypuścić swojego nemezis, żeby móc pokonać go w prawdziwej walce. Powrót Bestii thumb|left|272pxW Święto Imperatora, dokładnie pięćdziesiąt siedem lat od ostatniej inwazji Orków, sondy zarejestrowały ruchy potężnej floty Ghazghkulla do sektora Armageddon. Monitorująca stacja Dante wysyłała raporty wykazujące, że wdzierająca się do sektora flota liczy pięćdziesiąt krążowników i ponad trzysta statków eskortujących co najmniej czterem Kosmicznym Wrakom. Po tych doniesieniach, flota Imperialna natychmiastowo została postawiona w stan pełnej gotowości. Na spotkanie z pierwszą orkową falą stanęło siedem eskadr imperialnych krążowników dowodzonych przez pancerniki klasy Apokalipsa, Jego Wola i Triumf, które wyruszyły z przystani Św. Jowen w ciągu następnych dwudziestu czterech godzin. Pięć dni później flota Imperium pod dowództwem Admirała Parola zaatakowały z zaskoczenia pierwsze zgrupowania okrętów Orków, i łapać je w zasadzki, rozpoczynając tym samym bitwę kosmiczną. Początkowo bitwa przebiegała na korzyść Imperium. Co najmniej sześćdziesiąt okrętów szturmowych Orków zostało unieszkodliwionych przez ogień cesarskich okrętów nie tracąc przy tym ani jednego. Po tym początkowych fazach starcia, ciężkie eskadry Orków zaczęły atakować statki Parola. Mordowniki i roje Boomersów a także inne ciężkie okręty z nieustępliwością przeprowadzały samobójcze ataki na imperialne blokady tracąc przy tym nawet kilkanaście okrętów za cenę pojedyńczego imperialnego. Niemniej liczebność orkowych statków przewyższała liczebnie Imperium nawet sześć do jednego. Mimo dzielnej walki Imperialne okręty były sukcesywnie niszczone, dodatkowo u szczytu ataku Admirał Parol otrzymał wiadomość od innych stacji, że w stronę Armageddonu kierują się kolejne trzy floty wroga. Jednocześnie pancernik dowodzenia klasy Triufm został przechwycony przez orkowe Kruzery doznając ciężkich uszkodzeń za sprawą zmasowanego ostrzału Orków. Zdając sobie sprawę, że jego obowiązkiem jest zachowanie resztek floty, żeby można było ją wykorzystać w przedłużającym się konflikcie, Admirał Parol niechętnie wydał rozkaz wycofania się. Skazane na zagładę stacje monitorujące zostały przytłoczone a następnie zniszczone kilka godzin później. Ich ostatnie raporty wskazywały, że połączone floty Ghakzghkulla i jego sprzymierzeńców liczyły w sumie ponad dwa tysiące orkętów i co najmniej dwanaście Kosmicznych Wraków. Była to najpotężniejsza armada, jaka kiedykolwiek zaatakowała planetę kontrolowaną przez Imperium. Admirał Parol, którego siły zostały zredukowane do pięciu eskadr krążowników i pojedyńczego pancernika, mógł zrobić niewiele więcej niż przeprowadzanie szybkich ataków zaczepnych i natychmiastowe odskoki gdy Orkowie poruszają się po całym systemie. Pomimo strat admirał był gotów kontynuować walkę, szczególnie, że wiedział o nadciągających posiłkach. Co ciekawe Orkowe nie zamierzali cofać swoich sił w celu zdobycia stacji Jowena. Zamiast tego poddali ją sześciodniowemu bombardowaniu. Choć stacja pozostała w rękach imperium, ostrzał Orków uczynił ją praktycznie bezużyteczną. W międzyczasie lekkie krążowniki Parola nękały Orków najlepiej, jak się dało, rozpraszając i zwabiając wrogów na pułapki i pola minowe, robiąc wszystko, co w ich mocy, by zredukować ilość orkowej masy kierującą się w stronę Armageddonu. Parol napotkał dziesiątki prymitywnych statków-asteroid, zwanych Skauy ciągnących się za główną flotą Orków. Ich obecność w tak pokaźnej liczbie mogła wskazywać, że dowództwo Orków ma w zanadrzu jakiś groźny plan. Cisza przed burzą thumb|240pxPodczas chaotycznej batalii toczącej się w przestrzeni kosmicznej na planecie wszyscy starali się wykorzystać czas jaki im pozostał do przybycia floty Orków. W Armageddon, ostatnie tygodnie przed przybyciem floty Orków zajęły się szalonymi przygotowaniami. Legiony Tytanów wystrzeliły swoje starożytne reaktory plazmowe i zajęły pozycje obronne wokół uli. Pułki Gwardii Imperialnej uzyskały uzupełnienia i okopały się, Kosmiczni Marines z ponad dwudziestu Zakonów rozproszyli się na pustkowiach i górach, aby przygotować się do stawienia czoła obcym. Imperialne statki handlowe codziennie przechodził przez wciąż zaciskający się uścisk statków Orków, by sprowadzić jak najwięcej posiłków i zaopatrzenia na planetę. Ostatni transport do lądowania zawierał legendę. Komisarz Yarrick, po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat postawił stopę na Armagedonie a wraz z nim jego Forteca Arogancji z której dowodził podczas bitwy o Golgotę. Sześć tygodni po wejściu do systemu Armageddon rozległa armada sił Ghazghkulla rozpoczęła walkę ze stacjami kosmicznymi i platformami obronnymi na wysokiej orbicie Armageddonu. Bitwa orbitalna szalała przez trzy dni i dwie ogniste noce, ale o świcie trzeciego dnia niebo wypełniło się śladami oparów lądowania Orków i żarzących się meteorów w przestworzach. Pierwszym celem inwazji stało się miasto-ul Hades, symbol oporu Imperium z czasów Pierwszej i Drugiej Wojny o Armageddon. Miasto oraz jego mieszkańcy zostali zmieceni z powierzchni ziemi za pomocą spadających Skaułów. Ten akt bezmyślnej zagłady był jedynie wstępem do rozlewu krwi, który miał nastąpić. Prawdziwa walka thumb|238pxPodczas gdy na wschodzie, daleko ponad horyzontem, jaśniały płomienie trawiące miasto Hades, pierwsze bandy Orków starły się z siłami Imperium w pobliżu uli Volcanus, Acheron oraz Trupie Bagno. Baterie naziemnych laserów obronnych oraz rakiety zadały lądującym Orkom ogromne straty, lecz ci którym udało się przeżyć, przegrupowali się i zaatakowali z taką furią, że następne orkowe oddziały docierały na powierzchnię planety praktycznie nietknięte. Kolejne plemiona Orków narodzonych z zarodników pozostawionych na Armageddonie pięćdziesiąt siedem lat temu wynurzały się z gęstej dżungli równikowej a także schodziły z dzikich gór Pallidus, aby dołączyć do rosnącej hordy zielonoskórych. Lotem błyskawicy szerzyły się opowieści o krwiożerczych zielonych duchach, które w ciemności przynosiły niespodziewaną śmierć, przekazywane z ust do ust przez mieszkańców kolejnych miast. Tak naprawdę byli to komandosi Orków na czele z Szefem Snikrotem, który pozostał ze swoimi oddziałami na planecie, przez lata nękając z ukrycia ludność Armageddonu. Gdy w trzecim dniu lądowań umilkła ziemia, Yarrick rozkazał, aby wszystkie pozostałe samoloty w Armageddon zostały wrzucone do bitwy w desperackiej próbie zniszczenia jak największej liczby hord Ghazghkulla, zanim dotrą do ziemi. Siarki żółte niebo nad Armagedonem przeplatają się z kręconymi szlakami, podczas gdy tysiące Orków walczą ze sobą z Imperialnymi Piorunami i Furiami. Imperialne jednostki miały tę zaletę, że mogły powrócić do swoich opancerzonych baz powietrznych, aby zatankować i zregenerować siły, podczas gdy Orkowie musieli zatankować wystarczającą ilość paliwa, aby wspiąć się z powrotem na swoje Terytoria i kadłuby na orbicie. Wkrótce jednak Orkowie zabezpieczyli bazy naziemne, a bitwa toczyła się przeciwko dzielnym pilotom imperialnym, gdy przewaga Orków była miażdżąca. Gdy bitwy powietrzne osiągnęły swój poziom pięć dni po lądowaniu, ul Acheron wpadł w łapy Orków praktycznie bez walki, w wyniku wewnętrznej zdrady. Zniekształcone raporty mówiły o sabotowanych sieciach energetycznych i orkach wydzielających się z tajnych tuneli dostępowych w samym sercu metropolii. Podżegacz tych przestępstw został wkrótce ujawniony jako niesławny zbrodniarz wojenny Herman von Strab. Przejął on urząd jako nowy Overlord, ogłaszając, że to jego boskie prawo do rządzenia Armageddonem. Orki brutalne stały w gotowości, by uciszyć wszystkich dysydentów, którzy wątpili w determinację von Straba. W ulu Volcanus, tego samego dnia, w którym upadł Acheron, zmasowana horda piechoty Orków przekroczyła dwadzieścia mil kwadratowych obrony na szczycie Góry Wulkanu tuż za zewnętrznymi przedmieściami ula. Siedemnaście pułków garnizonowych milicji Armageddon zostało rozgromionych, a Orkowie zdobyli wiele broni i fortyfikacji w stanie nienaruszonym. Sam Volcanus został wkrótce oblężony, otoczony pierścieniem orkowej stali i bezlitośnie bombardowany przez schwytane armaty makro i bomby zaporowe. Poza Trupim Bagnem walki przybierały dosyć korzystny obrót dla Imperium. thumb|left|262pxTytani z Legios Tempestor i Victorum ze swoimi pułkami wspierającymi Skitarii praktycznie unicestwili plemię Czarnego Ognia Orków w trzydniowej bitwie biegnącej przez Równinę Antrandu. Ale lądowiska Orków spadły z nieba niczym nieugięta burza i walki rozprzestrzeniły się po Armagedonie jak pożar lasu, aż każdy kompleks i osiedle były pochłonięte walką. W wielu miejscach ataki Orków zostały odparte dzięki Stalowemu Legionowi oraz Adeptus Astartes, ale Orkowie przegrupowywali się i atakowali ponownie w ciągu kilku godzin, doprowadzając obrońców do kresu wytrzymałości. Orkowie trzymali żelazny uścisk na niebie Armagedonu, bombardowania orbitalne i walczące bomby wybijały imperialne siły wszędzie tam, gdzie próbowały uformować linię obrony, podczas gdy pojazdy Orków miały ich otaczać. Tam, gdzie Orkowie mieli przewagę liczebną, starali się prowadzić wojnę partyzancką, uderzając w swoich wrogów i wycofując się na surowe pustkowia, zanim Gwardia Imperialna zdołała przeprowadzić kontratak. Batalia była rozproszona i chaotyczna doskonałe warunki, w których rozkwitają bandy Orków, a imperialnym pułkom brakowało wsparcia i czasu na koordynację, których potrzebowali, by skutecznie walczyć. Jedyna siła, która konsekwentnie wybijała Orków byli Kosmiczni Marines którzy niestrudzenie przeczesywali obszar Armagedonu w poszukiwaniu i niszczeniu rozproszonych zgrupowań Orków , aby wyeliminować zielonoskórych przy każdej możliwej okazji. Święta krucjata thumb|300pxW wojnie o Armageddon brało udział wielu Astartes, jednak jeden Zakon wniósł wielki wkład w walce z Xenos. Czarni Templariusze w sile trzech krucjat przybyli na orbitę Armageddonu i z tamtą rozpoczęli rozlokowywanie swoich oddziałów po całej planecie. Templariusze prowadzili brutalne boje nie tylko na powierzchni świata ale i w kosmosie gdzie Flota Czarnych Templariuszy wraz z resztką Imperialnych Okrętów Admirała Parola starali się zniszczyć jak najwięcej statków wroga. Mimo wysiłków liczba Orków nawet dla Wojowników Imperatora przytłaczająca. Po wielu bojach Flota Templariuszy doznała ciężkich uszkodzeń nie mówiąc już o poważnych stratach w szeregach Astartes przez co Marines nie byli w stanie kontynuować skutecznej walki. Od tego momentu wyczerpane ciągłą batalią grupy Czarnych Templariuszy na całej planecie zostały odcięte i musiały radzić sobie same. Jedną z takich grup była kompania Templariuszy na czele z Kapelanem Grimaldusem, którym przypadała obrona miasta Helsreach. Nawet z pomocą Kosmicznych Marines oraz Legio Invigilata w której skład wchodził potężny Tytan klasy Imperator, obrońcy miasta byli spychani przez napierające hordy zielonoskórych. Mimo poważnych strat i zniszczeń miasto wciąż stawiało zaciekły opór. Podobnie jak miało to miejsce w czasie Drugiej Wojny o Armageddon również teraz o przyszłość ula walczyli także dokerzy z obleganej, portowej części miasta. thumb|238pxPodczas tej wojny Kosmiczni Marines dokonywali wielu chwalebnych i bohaterskich czynów, które być może zostaną zapamiętane na wiele lat jednak żaden Zakon Wojowników Imperatora nie wywoływał takiej euforii i przypływu nadziei wśród ludności Armageddonu jak pojawienie się Salamander. Synowie Vulkana byli na tym świecie dobrze znani za sprawą ich uczestnictwa w Drugiej Wojnie o Armageddon. Nie wiadomo jakie powodu stały za decyzją Mistrza Zakonu Tu'Shana o uczestniczeniu w tej wojnie jednak wiadomym było, że najważniejsze jest dla nich walka w obronie sług Imperatora. Podczas gdy inne Zakony walczyły o zdobycie sławy i chwały lub z najzwyklejszej chęci zemsty, Salamandry zdawały się działać w celu uratowania jak największej ilości ludzkich żyć. Salamandry również wspierały swoich braci z innych Zakonów przeprowadzają śmiałe ataki na pozycje wroga przyczyniając się do zabicia tysięcy zielonoskórych. Nawet będąc zaangażowanych w wiele różnych starć i ponosząc coraz większe straty Salamandry nie zaprzestały kierowania swoich wysiłków w obronę miejsc najbardziej zagrożonych skupisk ludności co pozostanie w pamięci ludu przez pokolenia. Jedną z takich akcji było wysłanie pomocy w postaci 70 braci bitewnych Czarnym Templariuszom w Helsreach, aby nie tylko wspomóc ich w beznadziejnej sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli, ale by ochronić przed Orkami bunkry pełne uchodźców. Wojna Totalna Gdy na powierzchni planety szalała bitwa. W stronę Armageddonu zbliżały się dziesiątki Skałów, na które natknęły się wcześniej okręty Admirała Parola. Ogromne fortece-asteroidy wylądowały na obszarze zielonej równikowej dżungli, a także w różnych miejscach Armageddonu Prime i Secundus. Wiele zostało zniszczonych w wyniku ostrzału obrońców, jednak każda, której udało się przetrwać, stawała się bastionem Orków, punktem zbornym rozproszonych oddziałów jak i potężną fortecą. Oprócz wielkiego uzbrojenia Skauły były wyposażone jeszcze w teleporty. Zostały one wykorzystane do teleportacji posiłków Orków, w tym Gargantów i ciężkiej artylerii. Komisarz Yarrick osobiście poprowadził ataki oddziałów uderzeniowych Cadian wspieranych przez Tytanów Legio Metalliki i Legio Ignatum, które zniszczyły kilka fortec, ale krwawe bitwy wokół wielu innych pochłonęły całe pułki w ciągu kilku godzin. Przez resztę wojny Kosmiczni Marines znosili ciężar eliminowania fortec Orków, gdzie mogli, Kapituła Salamandrów zdobyła szczególne uznanie za swoje sukcesy przeciwko fortecom wzdłuż rzeki Hemlock. Niektóre ze spadających Skaułów lądowały także na Ognistyh Pustkowiach i Martwych Ziemiach na północ i południe od głównego kontynentu planety. Nawet Yarrick wydawał się być zaskoczony, gdyż te ponure, niegościnne tereny od zawsze uważano za nienadające się do zamieszkania i z taktycznego punktu widzenia całkowicie bezwartościowe. Ich wartość dla Ghazghkulla stała się oczywista, gdy kilka tygodni później z zanieczyszczonych wód wynurzyły się setki okrętów podwodnych o rozmiarach tankowca Ork i dokonały lądowań na brzegach miast Tempestor i Helsreach. Oczom zupełnie zaskoczonych obrońców ukazał się widok tysięcy Orków wychodzących z wnętrza stalowych okrętów. Ul Tempestora znalazł się pod kontrolą zielonoskórych w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni. Nawet kilkadziesiąt tysięcy uzbrojonych dokerów na czele z resztkami kompanii Czarnych Templariuszy nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się tak nagłemu szturmowi, który doprowadził do utraty większości stoczni Helsreach przez Imperium. Tylko dzięki tytanicznemu wysiłkowi Marines i pozostałościom po 101 pułku Stalowego Legionu, Orkowie nie byli w stanie opanować całego ula. Czternaście dni po początkowych lądowaniach Orków miała miejsce pierwsza poważna konfrontacja między orkowymi i imperialnymi machinami wojennymi. thumb|400pxDziesięciodniowa bitwa rozgorzała na kompleksie fabrycznym Diabolus, gdy potężne hordy Herszta Burzuruka i Skarfanga zderzyły się z Tytanami Legio Cruciusa. Sześciu Tytanów i ośmiu Gargantów zostało całkowicie zniszczonych podczas walk, a wiele innych potrzebowało miesięcy napraw, zanim mogły ponownie wrócić do walki. Kompleks Diabolus został zniszczony podczas starcia. W następstwie bitwy orkowy kult prędkości szybko okrążył ul Infernus, odcinając go od wszelkiej pomocy z zewnątrz. Zmechanizowane kontrataki, były zwieńczone początkowym sukcesem, ale kiedy cały pułk Salvańkich Chemo-psów został otoczony i zniszczony przez Prędkoświrów, dalsze próby wyrwania się zostały zaprzestane przez tych, którzy byli w środku. Gdy oblegani obrońcy zastanawiali się, jak przerwać oblężenie, pojawiły się doniesienia o rozległej hordzie Orków okrążającej Góry Pallidus od północnego wschodu. Wkrótce horda była widoczna z iglicy ula, wielkiego morza wojowników, które zdawało się wypełniać pustą przestrzeń popiołu. Wysokie Garganty przemierzały falę, niczym wielkie statki toczące się po zielonym morzu. Od ponad dwudziestu mil słychać było gardłowe śpiewy Orków, a ziemia trzęsła się wraz z postępem. Najgorsze jest to, że niezliczone sztandary kołyszące się nad hordą nosiły osobisty glif potężnego Ghazghkulla. Gdy niebo pociemniało pod cieniem Orkwych maszyn, a pierwsze bombardowania rozpoczęły się na dobre, mieszkańcy Infernus wiedzieli, że ich los spoczywa w ich rękach. Zrobili to, co mogli zrobić z nadnaturalnym spokojem, oddając swoje dusze pod opiekę, gdy budowali barykady lub roznosili broń i amunicję do żołnierzy. Próbowali czerpać inspirację z legend komisarza Yarricka i tego, jak zmusił Orków do płacenia za każdy cal ziemi w w mieście Hades. Nie wszyscy byli na tyle odważni, by stawić czoła zagładzie, tysiące uciekły na pustkowia, jedynie po to by zostać zabitym lub schwytanym przez Kulty Prędkości, które okrążyły rój jak sępy nad trupem. Adeptus Arbites wkrótce ruszyli, by zabezpieczyć rój, zawracając lub wykonując egzekucję wobec każdego, kto nie spełnił obowiązku wobec Imperatora. Gdy horda Ghazghkulla znalazła się w zasięgu, ostatnie wielkie działa oblężnicze Infernusa uderzyły w zielony ocean, wbijając tysiące kilogramów żelaza w masę zielonoskórych, aż ogień z machin latających Orków roztrzaskał je. W krótkim okresie ciszy Ghazghkull dostarczył obrońcom Infernusa posłańca. Był to pułkownik Gortar z niedawno zniszczonego pułku Chemo-psów, który miał przekazać wiadomość wszystkim obrońcom ,,Poddaj się albo umrzyj". Bezkresny konflikt thumb|300pxWalki były tak zacięte, że wydawało się iż planeta tego nie wytrzyma. Orkowie podbili w ciągu kilku miesięcy ponad połowę Armageddonu. Na straszliwych, pokrytym pyłem pustkowiach walkę podejmowali Kosmiczni Marines, odpierając najgwałtowniejsze nawet ataki, lecz ponosząc przy tym duże straty. DO sztabu dowodzenia Armageddonu docierały również wiadomości o rosnącej liczbie nowych band Orków przybyłych z innych systemów zwabione obietnicami zasmakowania porządnej bitki. Mimo rosnącej liczebności wroga obrońcy planety walczyli dalej, jednak już nie o zwycięstwo a możliwość jak najdłuższego przeżycia tego koszmaru. Nieoczekiwanie, wybawienie przybyło nie w postaci nowych sił a natury. Wojna dotrwała do momentu w którym cały świat zamieniał się w istne piekło. Był to okres zwany przez mieszkańców Armageddonu ,,Porą Ognia" w czasie którego temperatura na planecie rosła do niebotycznych wielkości wywołując przy tym erupcje wszystkich wulkanów planety. Potoki lawy zaczęły pokrywać ogromne obszary terenu topiąc wszystko na swojej drodze a kłęby piro-plastycznego materiału wyrzucane z wulkanów zasłaniały niebo. Powierzchnia planety była tak gorąca, że nawet wytrzymałe organizmy Orkoidów nie były w stanie znieść tak wysokiej temperatury. Podczas gdy Armageddon płonął żywym ogniem czas ten przyniósł obrońcom planety ulgę przerywając niekończącą się walkę. Orkowie przerywali swoje ataki i wycofywali się do wcześniej zdobytych miast, wchodzili w głąb dżungli a nawet kryli się pod ziemią, byle by schronić się przed gorącem. Konflikt utknął w martwym punkcie. Ghazghkull widząc, że nie może kontynuować walki a tym bardziej przełamać impasu, postanowił opuścić planetę. Prorok Waaagh! uznał, że osiągnął swoje cele w postaci skoncentrowania sił Imperium z całego sektora na jednym świecie jednocześnie pozostawiają wiele planet praktycznie niebronionych, a Armageddon pozostawi nowo przybyłym bandom Orków. Następstwa Wraz z wycofanie się Ghazghkulla Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon została przez władze Imperium uznana za wygraną. Co bardzo mijało się z prawdą ponieważ sił Imperium kontrolowały zaledwie połowę planety jednocześnie stawiając czoła kolejnym Hersztom zwabionym na Armageddon odgłosami wojny niczym zapach krwi przyciągający wygłodniałe rekiny. Dla Orków Armageddon był miejscem zarówno ekscytującej walki jak i skarbnicą ogromnych pokładów Wielkiego Złomu. Był to także okres w którym po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu wyczerpani Kosmiczni Marines mogli się przegrupować i wylizać rany. Nie inaczej było w przypadku Grimaldusa, który jako jedyny z setki Czarnych Templariuszy wysłanych do obrony Helsreach przeżył ostatnią bitwę zostając jednocześnie okrzyknięty bohaterem jego mieszkańców. Miasto- ul choć całkowicie zniszczone pozostało pod kontrolą Imperium a Czarni Templariusze mogli powrócić na pokład statku dowodzenia Templariuszy z zamiarem rozpoczęcia pościgu Ghazghkulla wraz z Komisarzem Yarrickiem i resztkami sił Admirała Parola. Zdrajca Herman von Strab został zabity z rąk żołnierzy Karnego Legionu kończąc tym samym jego rebelie przeciwko Imperium. Tym czasem Armageddon dla obu stron stał się synonimem bezkresnego konfliktu i czas pokażę kto będzie triumfował. Źródła *''Kodeks Armageddon (edycja 3) str. 5-9,12, 21, 25-26,30,32'' *''Kodeks Orków (edycja 4) str. 23-25'' *''Helsreach (powieść)'' - Aaron Dembski-Bodwen Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Armageddon Kategoria:Stalowy Legion Armageddonu Kategoria:Czarni Templariusze Kategoria:Salamandry Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie